Jiralhanae Power Armor
clad in gold Power Armor.]] Power Armor Halo 3 Official Strategy Guide, is the Brute armor featured predominantly during the events of the Covenant Civil War. Though in use since 2524, it saw widespread field operations only sometime after the Battle of High Charity. This armor didn't appear until Halo 3 (except in books.) Function Power Armor serves as extra protection to the Brutes, who before the Civil war were generally poorly armored, if at all. It provides protection from all ballistic and plasma weaponry, and even light shrapnel/explosive protection, until failure of the shielding and also provides light protection from the environment and other elements. In addition, the color of the armor also displays the rank of the Brute wearing it, usually through the color or complexity of the armor. The system is similar to that of the other Covenant races, although it seems to follow its own nomenclature. In Halo: Contact Harvest, it is said that plasma was leaking out of a Brute's power armor as the shielding failed, which can also be seen in Halo 3 when the armor takes extensive damage. Strengths As with all Energy shielding, it is very good at absorbing damage from projectile weaponry. It also seems to solve the problem the Covenant may have had with finding energy shielding that would work on Brutes and be reasonably affordable. It comes in many varieties, some with more strength than others, and some with useful secondary applications (such as the built in Cloaking in Brute Stalker Power Armor, and the inability to stick grenades or Needler rounds to Brute Chieftain Power Armor). It also does not give off as much of a glow as Elite and Spartan Energy shield, which can be good for not revealing your position, and since it falls apart once the shields go down, the Flood cannot use it for themselves. However, if the Flood infects a Chieftain whose armor doesn't fall off, it will still become a minor Brute combat form-due to programming restrictions. Weakness It is variable in strength, ranging from being inferior to the Elite Personal Energy Shield and MJOLNIR Armor shielding to being roughly equal. It is easy to see how damaged the armor currently is via the luminosity of the armor's lights and the presence of sparks and smoke, which signifies that the armor's shielding is almost depleted. It is unable to recharge after complete overload (unlike Elite and Spartan shielding), and in fact, falls apart. This may be caused by the system being less robust than other shielding systems (but is most likely a gameplay design choice.) However, as long as the system is not overloaded completely, it recharges as rapidly as the other systems do. Still, the Brutes are already naturally resilient, and can withstand substantial amounts of damage even without their armor. It also falls prey to the usual weaknesses of energy shielding, including weakness to plasma weaponry (especially overcharged plasma pistol shots, which take it down in one hit). Sources Category:Technology Category:The Covenant